Smok
Smok is one of the Evil Dragons. He is known as the Crazy Bones Dragon and Wawel Dragon. Appearance Smok is described by Ddraig and Vritra as a skeletal monstrocity which barely resembled a dragon, whose scales were white and blank as bones, hollow slitted silver eyes on it's skull and several small but sharp fangs on its mouth. Just like its body, it used to have skelectal wings which he used to fly with. Personality Despite his freighting appearance and being called an Evil Dragon, Smok does not show any of his evil personality. In fact, he appears to have a wise and very polite attitude. Whether or not this has anything to do with his soul being split into several pieces remains to be seen. He seems to have a slight case of bystander syndrome; as long as it doesn't directly involve him or Fujimaru, it's not his problem. It was later revealed that he was considered to be the worst of all Evil Dragons, even when compared to Crom and Apophis, in the past being described as a mindless beast who caused destruction and mayhem for the sake of it, barely being able to communicate even with other dragons. Ddraig, as for once tried to mentally contact Smok, could only describe his mind as "erratic, nonsensical and inconsistent", unable to form even the most simple coherent thought. History In the past, Smok was considered the worst of the Evil Dragons, only caring about the destruction he caused and nothing else, which made him be alienated even by other Evil Dragons. The Gods, however, knowing about his dangerous ability, let him be roaming through the world, killing countless peoples and causing endless destruction. Prior to the series, he was stopped thanks to the Hero Skuba, who disguised a magical bomb as a sheep for the dragon to eat, which exploded him from inside out, and his lingering soul was split and sealed into multiple Ancient Gears, one of which would end up in Garou Fujimaru. There appears to be more than five Smok Ancient Gears which are held by others, but it is unclear if they also hold parts of his soul (like the evil and mindless beast parts). Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: While he was alive, Smok was an Evil Dragon considered stronger than the Seven Dragon Kings, ergo an immensely powerful entity. Even without his signature ability, his raw power alone was enough to spread dread and terror across polish lands for several generations. His endurance and tenacity were also top-notch, as he could continued to fight even with his bones exposed, earning him the title as the Crazy Bones Dragon. Consume: Smok's signature and most dangerous ability, he had the power to consume the energy and even the very soul of everything he devoured. By eating several individuals, such as Devils, Seraphs, Humans and even Gods, Smok could convert their very existence as fuel for his power, healing his wounds, giving him energy and giving him exclusive abilties of those devoured. It was because of this ability the Gods left the Human for their own luck, fearing being devoured and have their abilities used against their own kin. White Flames: Like most Dragons, Vritra has the ability to breathe and control fire. However, his flames are pure-white in color and much more intense. It is very dense and powerful to the point that it is nearly impossible to dispel or erase it. Loki, a powerful god who is expert in Norse magic and Georg, who is a high class magician both had a hard time dispelling or erasing it, and in the end, they both failed in doing both. * Curse: Fujimaru has also mentioned that Smok's pure-white flames have the ability to curse a person as well as a supernatural being's soul for eternity, thereby killing them in the process, similarly to Vritra. Telepathy: Smok can somehow telepathically speak through people like Fujimaru, Grendel, Aoqin and Ddraig. Fangs: Flight: When he was alive, Smok could fly using his four wings. Trivia * Smok is based on the legendary Wawel Dragon (Polish: Smok Wawelski) from Polish mythology, the dragon itself being nameless. His alias as the Crazy Bones Dragon is also a reference to the "dragon bones" from the Wawel Cathedral, which also displays a statue of the said dragon. ** Smok is Polish meaning "dragon". * Smok is the only known dragon besides Ddraig, Albion and Vritra to be permanently sealed in a Ancinet Gear. Unlike Ddraig and Albion though, like Vritra, Smok had his soul and consciousness split up into several Ancient Gears. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Student Council Category:Mythological Figures